A Love to Remember
by elematrix
Summary: When a certain blue hedgehog begins to redevelope old feelings for a certain lilac cat, things get a little hectic.
1. Welcome back, Blaze

Blaze sat in the temple, guarding the Sol Emeralds. Nega had been active recently, and she wasn't about to take any chances.

Suddenly the 7 emeralds started to glow. Blaze jumped to her feet at this sudden event. "Oh no... What's going on!" the room filled with white light as the Sol emeralds, and Blaze, disappeared. Just after, Eggman Nega burst into the room. "What the- Where's the emeralds? Along with that purple feline...?" He had come to take the emeralds, and even brought a giant robot to take Blaze down in the process. But neither the emeralds nor Blaze were here. Puzzled, Nega decided to raid the castle, figuring Blaze had taking them there to protect.

With Blaze

"Ugh..." Blaze groaned sitting up after being knocked to her back. "Where am i...?" Blaze jumped up. "More importantly, Where are the emeralds!" Blaze, scanning the area, saw no emeralds anywhere. "Hmph. They must have scattered themselves." she said before sarcastically adding, "That makes this situation so much better." she walked off into the greenery before her. "Why does this seem so familiar...?"

Somewhere Else

Tails on the computer, looked at the two hedgehogs hand in hand behind him, thinking: "I cant believe Sonic went for her. Now she'll never let him go."

"So Tails, what's the scoop?" The blue hedgehog, none other than Sonic, asked.

"Oh, well, nothing- hey what's that!" Tails, having sneaking a glance out the window, noticed something red glittering.

"Hm?" Sonic questioningly looked at Tails.

"I'll be right back..." Tails ran outside. followed by Sonic and none other than Amy.

when he got to the shiny red thing, he was astonished to see what it was. "A Sol Emerald...?"

"So she's here..." Sonic thought to himself, remembering his is purple feline battle partner from the other dimension.

"A Sol Emerald? Where'd it come from?" Amy chipped in. she hardly knew anything about the whole Sol Emerald thing.

"Where do you think Amy? who else has Sol Emeralds other than Blaze!" Tails replied

"Who?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Tails, a little irritated at her non-knowledge of this factor answered with "The purple cat."

Amy looked confused before Sonic added "From the other dimension."

"Oh her! The boyfriend stealer!" Amy, finally seeing who she was. Sonic glared at this. "We're... We were..." not knowing what choice to use, Sonic said flatly "Just friends."

Back to Blaze

"Blaze!" Cream cried, planting her old friend with a hug, confirming to Blaze where she was.

"Oh hey Cream."

"I'm going to see Sonic and Tails. Want to come?"

Figuring she could collect some information from them, replied "Ok, But..."

Cream grabbed Blaze's and led the way. But just before they could catch the attention of Sonic, Tails, and Amy, blaze whispered, "Shh..."

"Are we going to scare them?"

"No we're going to pick up there conversation. They have a Sol Emerald. See?" Blaze and Cream ducked behind a nearby bush.

"Yeah, well she better keep her hand off" Amy snapped. Blaze listening intently from behind the bush.

"Okay Amy, calm down!" Sonic trying to lower her temper.

"But she's a boyfriend stealer!" Amy said. Blaze feeling somewhat insulted, walked out from the bushes and said "A what?"

"You tried to steal my Sonic last time you were here," Amy replied snobbishly "Therefore, you are a boyfriend stealer.

"We simply fought the Eggmen, and i shook his hand to bid him goodbye. Thats boyfriend stealing alright."

Amy looked slightly taken aback. "Yeah, but neither of you let go until... Hey!"

She turned to Sonic and glared. "Why didn't you let go?"

Sonic, shocked the tables were now turned to him, replied "Uh... I-I don't know..." See, the truth of the situation, was that She shook his hand after they had promised to see each other. But as the worlds separated them, they both held on, and he grabbed her hand with both of his, while she remained to hold on with just one.

"So," Amy said, cutting in on his thoughts. "Why did you?"

Blaze irritated by this conversation said to Cream, "What a nice welcome." Tails, noticing this, said loudly so the two hedgehogs would catch on "Anyways, Welcome back Blaze."

Sonic embarrassed by this factor said "Yeah, Welcome back Blaze." Amy just glared and said "Hands off Sonic."

"I didn't come here to put my hands on your silly boyfriend! I came to seek information." Blaze turned to Tails and Cream. "And since these two are the most productive, I'll simply talk to them and leave you two to make out." Blaze was clearly irritated. She didn't have time for stupid arguments. What if Eggman got the Emeralds!

Sonic blushed, shocked at Blaze's outburst. "M-make out?"

Blaze ignored the hedgehogs now, and asked Tails and Cream what they knew so far.

"Well," Tails said "I saw this emerald, and came outside to see what it was. Sonic and Amy followed, and basically, started arguing about you."

"Hmm, Well, I have to find the Sol Emeralds. Cream, would you like to come?" Blaze turned to walk away when Sonic said "Why don't we all go? We haven't had a good adventure in a while."

"Fine. But no stupid boyfriend arguments." Blaze said, considering that he faster she finds the emeralds the better.

Amy hearing her answer said "Hey! That's rude!"

Ignoring this, Blaze said: "Ok, If this is going to work, we have to split. Amy, and Sonic can take leaf storm. Tails and Cream, you can take Water Palace, While I'll take Night Carnival."

Sonic had a look saying 'I don't like this plan' so he protested with "How come you're going to night carnival by yourself?"

"Because," Blaze explained. "I can protect myself. And i know Am wouldn't like to work with me, or to have me work with you. Tails and Cream, no offense, are the most vulnerable. But, the least of Eggman's worries. So, these teams are the only ones that will work."

"Fine." Sonic said, knowing by the look on Blaze's face, she didn't want to waste anymore time. And with that the team went their separate ways.

A/N: So, how do you like my story so far? Sorry if there are an grammar/spelling mistakes. Please review, as i would love to hear your opinion on my story. Note: this is my first fic, so go easy on me, please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/places mentioned in this story, hey belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Also, sorry if i got the personalities wrong w/ the characters.


	2. Where's the nice Amy?

To the Night Carnival with Blaze

"Hmm..." Blaze was deep in thought. "I see the Sonamy flick going on here..." she thought. "But why is Amy so... pissy?" Blaze just couldn't picture Sonic with Amy. Last time she was in this dimension, neither could Sonic. But now...

"When he was in my dimension he seemed..." Blaze couldn't finish that thought. The whole topic of Sonic caused her not to think strait. He was so... laid back. while Amy was clingy, and obsessive. She freaked about the topic of Blaze even shaking hands with Sonic! As Blaze ran through the series of lights flashing, and the billboards that changed in shuttle motion caught her attention. They still said "Sonic" and then his picture, which shifted to "Blaze" and her picture. "I'm glad i didn't send Sonic and Amy here. She'd go insane!" Blaze told herself, wondering why the billboards bore their names.

With Sonic and Amy at Leaf Storm

"Sonic! Slow down!" Amy was struggling to keep up with her boyfriend. She had softened after Blaze left.

"What? Can't keep up!" Sonic said, his cocky attitude acting up. Amy though, was not amused.

"Slow... DOWN!" She yelled. At this, Sonic stopped abruptly, causing Amy to smash right into him. Sonic was laughing, but Amy just glared. "Sonic, that's not funny!" Amy said as she pushed Sonic into nearby tree. When Sonic hit the tree, something green fell out and bounced off his head.

"Ow!" Sonic looked at the object, only to see it was a Sol Emerald. "Hey! Amy thanks, you found a Sol Emerald!" Amy smiled. Sonic added in his thoughts "By pushing me into a tree..."

With Tails and Cream at Water palace

Tails and Cream had just completed Act 1. "Whee! That was fun!" Cream exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed, enjoying the water slides and waves just as much.

Tails and Creamed beamed at each other when Tails noticed something on a pedestal in the distance.

"Cream let's go! I think I see it!"

"Where?" Cream whirled around. When Tails pointed it out Cream said "Let's swim there! I never get to go swimming any other days, besides it's really fun!"

Tails agreed and they jumped off the wall they were they were standing and began Act 2.

Back to Blaze

Blaze almost ran into a robot. "Wai- what!" she thought at the encounter. "This could only mean- Eggman!"

"Mwahaha!" Eggman cackled from behind. Blaze whipped around to face him.

"I see you've returned. Yet, i haven't seen Nega. You mind explaining where he is?" Eggman unusually gave her a sliver more respect.

"I don't know... and if i did, why would i want you to know!" Blaze replied.

"Why must you be so feisty. I simply want to defeat you, and hold you hostage so your boyfriend Sonic can come to your rescue."

"Sonic ISN'T my boyfriend.

"Is that so, well then how come-"

"Look, i just went through this this morning with his girlfriend Amy. Go take her."

"Well, Then where is Nega. if your here, how is he not?"

"I thought you'd figure this out by now. You said you were an evil genius."

To Amy and Sonic

"Well," Sonic said after they completed Act 2. "We better go find Blaze at Night Carnival."

"Why do you want to see her so badly!" Amy whined.

"Um, because this emerald belongs to her. Besides, what are we going to do with it?"

Amy smirked evilly "Hide it."

"Amy, No. Just no. Where's the nice Amy that's supposed to be my girlfriend?"

"Right here."

"Is she really?" Sonic turned and ran towards Night Carnival.

"Sonic wait! What's wrong!"

With Cream and Tails

"Hi-Yaaah!" Tails cried as he jumped up and grabbed the Sol Emerald from the pedestal. He splashed back into the water, giggling as he reemerged to the surface.

Cream, also in her own fit of giggles, jumped into the water as well. As they climbed back onto the surface, Tails said "We better head to Night Carnival. I could tell Blaze wants these as soon as possible."

"Aww! But I don't want to leave just yet!"

"Sorry Cream. We can come back another time. Maybe even with Blaze, or everyone else."

"But I want to spent time with you."

"...Me? Why?"

"Because. Your nice."

"...Ok... We'll Come back later. I promise"

At Night Carnival

Blaze attacked the giant robot. Eggman had seemed to have forgotten Blaze had fire powers, because this robot definitely wasn't fireproof.

Oh well. Only made the job easier.

By the time Sonic had arrived, Blaze was shooting a major fire blast at the robot, slowly melting it.

"Blaze! Need a hand?"

"No...I can...take care...of myself..." Blaze said. Her energy was draining, but she wouldn't show any signs of weakness. It took a lot of energy to melt the robot, especially a larger one. Considering the fact metal tends to heat a little slowly.

"Sonic leave her alone. I don't see why you care so much. Besides she can take care of herself." Amy dragged Sonic out from the battlefield.

"But she's my friend. And friends help each other."

"NO...boyfriend...arguments...!" Blaze called from the battlefield. She wasn't about to go through this again.

Eggman shrieked as his latest, strongest robot became a pile of molten metal.

Blaze felt weak...she felt like she was going to collapse. But she wouldn't stand for it. She had learned as a child that showing weakness in public never led to any good. It only led to more hurt...

"...No..." Blaze thought as her body refused to listen to her and she blacked out, silently falling to the ground.

"Grr! You'll regret this!" Eggman sped away as usual, not wanting to face any counter attacks. Coward.

"Blaze!" Sonic sped over, before Amy could stop him. He knelt at her side, and picked her up slowly. "She must've drained her energy melting that robot." Sonic mumble to himself. "She's so strong..." He added i his thoughts.

"Blaze!" Cream ran over, followed by Tails.

"Grr!" Amy stormed over. "Sonic! Put her down! She's NOT your girlfriend"

"I wish she was." Sonic mumbled. Amy was sure bitchy lately.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sonic headed for Tails workshop, followed by Tails and Cream. Tails and Cream, before they turned around, gave her a shocked look that said 'What's wrong with you?'. Leaving Amy standing there, glaring, yet shocked and dumbfounded.

A/N: Longer Chapter? Heh, heh, Like my story so far? Reveiw! Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. or the places mentioned in this story. The belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, blah, blah, blah.

Sorry if characters are a little O.O.C (especially Amy...)


	3. Break

At Tails' Workshop

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked as she burst through the door. Everyone has long since arrived. "SONIC! I want a word with you, NOW!"

"Shit." Sonic thought. He knew where this was going. Amy was mad. And when she was mad, well, just pray you live.

"Y-yeah?"

"In here!" She pointed in a room. "NOW!"

Sonic walked in, somewhat slowly, knowing all to well he was going to regret every second of it. Amy slammed the door behind them and locked it.

Tails snickered. Even though he knew he should worry, he also knew Sonic could usually handle things pretty well.

"Ugh..." Blaze groaned as she woke up. Her body ached all over. She yawned and stretched. Then looked around. "Wait! Where am I!" She frantically looked around. As she scanned the room, her memories of the previous events flooded back. "Oh... Then how did I get here?" She thought, but couldn't figure it out. "The Sol Emeralds!" She exclaimed, realizing that she had not collected any Sol Emeralds... except the red one, that she knew of.

Did the others get any?  
>Wait- she still wasn't fully sure where she was. The room she was in looked like a bedroom, although she wasn't sure. So, she decided to get up and check out the place.<p>

She opened the door slowly, careful not to attract attention in any way, at least until she was completely sure where she was. The other side of the door revealed a semi-dark hallway, and a staircase. A few other doors were on either side of the hall, but Blaze headed for the staircase.  
>She tiptoed down the stairs. The bottom of the stairs revealed... Tails workshop! Blaze sighed of relief. A familiar, friendly setting. Just as she walked into the living room, Amy ran out of a side room, bawling her eyes out. She ran outside, and headed off towards her house.<p>

Sonic exited the room soon after, a look of guilt on his face. He rubbed the back of is head and sighed.

He was facing the door, and stared at it, wide open, for a minute before turning to face everyone. They had been silent the moment Amy ran out, and were now staring at Sonic, waiting for an answer to the sudden event.

"Um... eh... Hi guys... Blaze, you're up... you feel ok?"  
>"Uh... yeah. What was that about?" Blaze had a confused expression written on her face.<p>

"Oh... Amy and I are on... break."

"What happened?" Cream chimed in. Tails nodded his approval of the question, and Blaze had a look on her face tat said she wanted to know as well.

Sonic knew he couldn't avoid answering, because it was obvious they all wanted to know. And he knew they wouldn't leave him alone without an answer.

"Oh... um... well..."

10 minutes earlier...

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked as she burst through the door. Everyone has long since arrived. "SONIC! I want a word with you, NOW!"

"Shit." Sonic thought. He knew where this was going. Amy was mad. And when she was mad, well, just pray you live.

"Y-yeah?"

"In here!" She pointed in a room. "NOW!"

Sonic walked in, somewhat slowly, knowing all to well he was going to regret every second of it. Amy slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"We need to talk!"

"O-ok. What is it?"

"I think you need to think. Who's your girlfriend?"

"You."

"And who are you going to put first? Your GIRLRIEND? Or your FRIEND?"

"Amy, I thi-"

"ME!"

"AMY! LISTEN! I DONT WANT TO DATE YOU IF ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! EVEN OVER THE SAFETY OF SOMEONE ELSE, AND 2 DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS!"

"No Sonic, that's not the point. I just want you to reali-"

"Realize what? That I'm dating an obsessive, clingy girl, who'd rather destroy the world than have me help out another girl."

"No- just want..." Amy trailed off. She turned to Sonic and then suddenly leapt at him and planted her lips on his.

"Mmph!" Sonic protested. He pushed her off. "Amy not now. I don't want to. I think we should..."

"What? You don't love me?"

"No. I don't. I don't love the you that came out when Blaze arrived."

"B-but I-"

"No." Sonic shook his head. "I don't want to hear it."

Amy's eyes welled up with tears.

"I think we should take a break..." Sonic added.

Hearing this, Amy started bawling and ran out. She had just lost the love of her life, the one she cared so much about, the boy who's face was planted almost every inch in her house.

Present Time...

"Oh Mister Sonic! You broke her heart!" Cream cried. She obviously didn't see the situation the way Sonic did. "I'm going to go see if she's ok!" Cream ran of to Amy's house shutting the door behind her.

There was a somewhat awkward silence, until Blaze said, "...I need to find the Sol Emeralds... I'll see you later..." She exited the workshop, leaving Tails and Sonic behind.

"Blaze wait!"

It was sunset out... Blaze knew now it was getting late. "I should have stayed... oh well. I guess I'll find somewhere else to stay."

A/N: Do you think I should make longer chapters? Eh. Well, what do you think? Please R&R, Because I would like your opinion. Also, I am thinking of making a oneshot on Sonaze... so expect one sooner or later.

Disclaimer: Places and characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, yadda yadda yadda, we all know.

Once again, as always, I am sorry of characters are O.O.C...


	4. Flashback

"I just CAN'T believe her!" The pink hedgehog shouted, sobbing into her pillow.

"Miss Amy?" Cream asked, her voice sweet and innocent sounding, with a dash of sympathy. "Are you alright?"

"Do I LOOK alright?" Amy yelled.

"Amy... please don't yell..."

"...But MY SOOOONNNIIICCC!" Amy wailed.

"Miss Amy, he didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP! Please! I don't want to hear it!"

"Amy! I'm only trying to help!" Cream's eyes began to water. Amy had never treated her this way before.

"Cream, leave please. I need to be alone."

"F-FINE." Cream never was one to yell, but she didn't like Amy's behavior.

"What is she? On her period!" Sonic and Tails laughed. Sonic having went on "break" from his relationship, had an uplift in hi spirits. No more whiny, clingy, obsessive, jealous-  
>"Okay, Amy is DEFINETELY not my type." Sonic said after thinking it over. "Why was I dating her again?"<p>

"Hmm, well it was when..." The ripple effect began to take place, as Sonic and Tails began to recall that memory.

It was a dark and stormy night- wait... WTF? wrong memory.

It was a pretty good day for Sonic. Not so much Eggman, considering he lost for the thousandth time.  
>"Oh SONIC!" Amy cried, clinging for dear life. Sonic had rescued her, AGAIN.<br>"Amy," Sonic momentarily frowned. "Why do yo keep getting captured? It's kinda getting more frequent. You need to learn how to defend yourself."  
><em>Like Blaze. <em>His mind drifted to her. He didn't have to save her all the time!  
>Amy just replied, "I'll tell you Eggman's next grand scheme."<br>"Really! Thanks Ames, now we can-"  
>"BUT, only if you go on a date with me."<br>Sonic almost wanted to drop her, right then and there. But at the speed they were going, that would hurt.  
>"No..."<br>"PLEASE! I promise I will tell you! Plus, who knows. I may know the secret things too..."  
>"ARG! Fine!"<br>Amy screamed in delight. Sonic stopped mid step, and flung her into the air. Amy screamed so loud... yeah the rest is pretty self explanatory.  
>She landed on the ground with a thud.<br>"Sonic!" she whined.  
>"Sorry. You screamed in my ear."<br>"OMG! I'm so sorry!"

Sonic rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Huh. So that's why..."  
>"NO! We want to know what happened!" A random reader shouted.<p>

The flashback continued during their date.  
>"So Sonic, enjoying yourself?" Amy asked flirtatiously.<br>Sonic didn't reply.  
>There was an awkward silence. Sonic eating his chili dog, Amy looking lovestruck.<br>"Amy, will you just tell me the scheme already?"  
>"What scheme?"<br>Sonic looked like he was going to explode.  
>"You know what? I'm leaving." Sonic got up in a huff, making is way to the door.<br>"Sonic please!" Amy pleaded, grabbing his hand. "I just wanted you to spend time with me. Eggman, he was planning on contacting someone named 'Nega'."  
>Sonic turned to her. "Ok, we don't need everyone in the resteraunt to know." And with that, he picked her up and sped off a meadow.<br>"Ok, now tell me more."  
>"Well, I didn't fully hear, but I heard that he wants created some special device capable of bringing something here."<br>"Hmm..." Sonic mentally peiced together the information. "I gotta go."  
>"No! Please stay!" Amy grabbed his hand.<p>

Amy kissed his lips.

Sonic didn't move.

"Sonic, can I tell you something?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"The reason I keep getting captured... well I can defend myself. I just... want you to hold me..."  
><strong>Flashback Over.<br>**"So... Amy's just been..." Tails looked wide eyed.  
>"Yep. That's why I don't help her unless it's completely necessary.<br>"Or SEGA pays you."  
>"Right." Sonic's eyes went wide. He just realized... "Blaze! I've gotta go find her!"<br>And with that Sonic ran out the door, leaving Tails to shrug and head to his garage and work on his many machines.

"Hmm... maybe I should have... No that would have been awkward..." Blaze sighed after saying this. She didn't want to cause problems! She already as enough problems to solve, like-  
>"The Emeralds!" Blaze was frantic... until she looked over and saw the sunset. "Oh right... Now where do I stay?"<br>"Blaze!"  
>She heard a voice behind her. She hoped it wasn't Sonic... She started to run. She didn't know where, but she didn't want to be seen by Sonic, Tails, Amy, or Cream. Especially not Amy. She didn't seem friendly toward her.<br>"Heh! She thinks she can outrun me?" Sonic said to himself, his cocky attitude was beginning to return to the surface... he was making a fast recovery from Amy. Heck! He's "The Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic sped off after, excited at the idea of the challenge he was going to receive during this chase.

Blaze ran, not looking back. She heard footsteps moving rather quickly behind her. She didn't care who was chasing her, her main objective was to get away. She ran faster, reaching her medium speed.  
>Sonic although was just warming up. He could go faster than Blaze, shockingly not by a whole lot, her being the fastest female character.<br>Blaze continued to run, slowly increasing speed. Her pursuer, she knew was fast. So she ran faster until...  
>"Ah!"<br>Her heel of her shoes got caught on something. She flew into the air, flipping several times ans she tumbled until finally coming to a halt. Lucky for her, the heel didn't break off, and her head missed that rock. By 3 inches.  
>"Ohhh..." Blaze groaned, she was aching before, but now...<br>"Blaze! You O.K?" Sonic having seen this, almost tripped himself. "What was that? What you just tripped on seemed to come out of nowhere."

_SPROING_

Sonic and Blaze were flung into the air by a cleverly hidden platform that bore the most unmistakable logo. Eggman's. Sonic although, didn't hesitate. He knew Blaze was in enough pain from previous events, and dove to catch her. They were soaring through the air, towards what could only be known as Eggman's base.  
>"Hm, I guess Egghead knows his trajectory." Sonic commented. He seemed carefree, a trait Blaze respected at times. Now, no quite one of those times.<p>

"Sonic! What the hell! Why are we in the air!" She nuzzled into him a bit, holding on for dear life. Blaze wasn't exactly a fan of heights. Sonic only grinned, and braced himself for the landing part of the equation. They ended up breaking through the roof, and landing in an enclosed box.

Blaze slowly opened her eyes, only to find her and Sonic were trapped. She looked up only to find Sonic grinning at her.

"Sonic?" She noticed she was still in his arms. "You can put me down now."

Sonic blushed as he put her down, Blaze's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she looked away.

"MWHAHA!" A all to familiar cackle interrupted their thoughts. "My my," Eggman's face appeared on a screen on the wall. sonic and Blaze jumped at the sound of his voice and his sudden appearance. "Look what we have here, the two 'heroes'. You may have been able to foil my plans before, but let's see you stop me from inside this box! HOHOHO-" Eggman erupted into a series of coughs. "Pardon me-" he mumbled as he shut off the screen.

"Well, what now?" Blaze turned to Sonic.

"Well, there's gotta be a way out. There always is!" Sonic had a confident expression, but inside he was concerned as well.

"You're always positive about everything... We could die in here..." Blaze was scanning for a way out, and so far only saw the tube the fell in... But that was on the ceiling.

"Blaze don't think like that..." Sonic too was searching around the room. "At least I'm not stuck with Amy..." He mumbled.

"Amy? Do you not love her?" Blaze turned to him a questioning expression on her face.  
>"Uh..." Sonic couldn't answer that. <em>Did I ever love her?<em> He mentally questioned himself. "Well," Her turned to Blaze. "The truth is... I thought I loved her. I thought we were meant to be, that we were made for each other. Y'know? But... we weren't come to think of it. I mean, If i wasn't a hero, didn't save her countless times, I don't think she would still love me. I think she only has the fangirl love for me... I save her once it's 'OMG you're my hero! marry me you're so awesome!'"

Blaze smiled momentarily. "You must have a lot of fangirls..."

"Yeah..."

"In my world... It's nothing like that. I don't have people harassing me to marry them or worshiping me... I mean, sure I'm the princess... but everyone seems to hate me."

"Wait... You're a princess?"

Blaze blushed a little, embarrassed. "Y-yeah. But..." She sighed. "All those people... so ungrateful. I've saved them from Eggman Nega countles times, yet the oucast me like a monster... All because of my flames... My flames I am cursed with..." Blaze turned away in shame.

"I don't think your flames are a curse! I mean, I think It's so cool that you control fire!" Snic smile at her.

"Really?" Blaze turned to him.

"Yeah! It makes you unique. I don't know what those people are thinking, because you're awesome!"

Blaze blushed. "Me? Awesome?"

"Heck yeah! Plus, you're a hero! Saving them from Nega all the time! I mean, he seems a little more challenging to beat than Eggman, being he's a little more calculating and all."

Blaze smiled. "Thanks Sonic... that means a lot coming from you."

A/N: Yay for updates! Amy suffers heart break, Sonic and Blaze get captured... Why not throw in a little fluffyness? And if you haven't noticed, this chapter is longer than the others. Also, I know the story is a moving a little slow... put I'll throw n some action sooner or later! 


	5. Break usually means Break up

Cream arrived home, in tears. Never had her friend been so mean! Her mom, having hearing commotion at the door, walked over only to find her daughter in tears.

"Oh my! Cream honey, what's wrong?" Vanilla knelt down to caress her daughter in her arms. Cream cried into her shoulder, and answered with "A-amy was being m-mean"

Vanilla looked confused. "Amy? She's your best friend! How was she being mean?" Cream continued to sob, tars staining the shoulder of her mother's dress. "Well... Mister S-sonic doesn't like her anymore... and she was c-crying and I went to help and she... she y-yelled at me!"

"Aw, sweetie, it's ok. Since you're sad, why don't you come inside and have some fresh baked cookies? They should be done in about 5 minutes."

"O-okay..." Cream was welcomed inside to the warm smell of chocolate chip cookies. She followed her mother to the kitchen, only to be led into the living room. Vanilla turned the TV on, and cream sat there staring intently at the screen. One of her favorite shows was on, Strawberry Shortcake. She was watching TV when her mom brought her cookies and joined her on the couch. Suddenly the program changed as Eggman appeared on the screen.

"HOHOHOHO!" He cackled. "I am proud to announce that Eggman Empire is soon to be developed! I bring upon you the wonderful news that I myself have captured Blaze the Cat and Sonic the hedgehog!" Footage was shown from his security cameras of Sonic and Blaze being shot of the spring and falling into his chamber. "No one can save you now! Your only option is Join me or prepare to face your doom!"

Cream was shocked. "Mommy! I've got to go warn Tails!"

"Alright dear. Just... be careful."

Cream didn't care that it was dark. She ran out, Cheese following close behind. She eventually got to Tails' door. She knocked politely, awaited his answer politely, but answered frantically.

"Oh, Cream! Did you see-"

"Sonic and Blaze are in trouble!"

"I know! I'm on it!" Tails motioned her inside. "Come in, it's dark." Cream quickly stepped inside, followed by Tails. "Cream, you realize it's 9:00 pm, right?"

"Oh... well I can't go home now! The bad guys will get me!" Cream looked like she was going to cry. Tails nervously rubbed the back of his head before replying "It's okay Cream. You can stay if you like. I have a guest room upstairs." He looked at her, watching as her eyes lit up with joy. She hugged Tails while exclaiming, "Really? Oh thank you Tails!" He blushed, before replying "N-no problem!"

Amy having watched Eggman's broadcast, didn't quiver with fear. She quivered with anger. "That WITCH! Look at her, wrapping her arms all over Sonic like that!"

Amy was watching a soap opera and eating ice cream, when the broadcast came on. She only glared as she watched Sonic pull Blaze into his arms. "SHE'S THE REASON YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!" She yelled at the various pictures of Sonic plastered all over the house.

"I got it..." Blaze turned to Sonic. "I think I could get you out... I'll give you a boost and you can climb up the tube and stop Eggman."

"Blaze." Sonic looked intently towards her. "I'm not going to leave you in here, for one. For two, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"You need to save the world... your world. I could stay here... no one will miss me."

"I'd miss you."

Blaze blushed. "N-no..."

"Yes. And so would Cream, and Tails..."

"Sonic, you're really sweet, but you need to prevent Eggman from building that empire and taking over the world!"

'Sweet? She called me sweet?' Sonic thought. He looked at her and said "There are things I should explain... but I don't want all of it broad casted to the world."

**The next day at Tails' Place...**

"ARRGG!" Knuckles tugged his dreads in frustration. "First he kidnaps Sonic and Blaze, then he talks like they're the ONLY ONES who can stop him! Who does he think he is! We aren't invisible!"

"Cool it knucklehead. I may not know who this Blaze girl is, but we should still get them back." Rouge spoke showing... Selflessness! For once not caring for just herself. "Hmm... is Blaze Sonic's girlfriend?"

Amy, who for an unknown reason agreed to meet up at Tails place. She was sitting quietly in the corner until she heard what Rouge said. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she shouted angrily. "sonic and I are on break... that's all. We didn't officially break up yet!"

"Ooh..." Rouge being smarter on the topic of romance stated "Y'know, usually 'break' means 'Break up'. 'Break' is usually short for 'I don't like you that much... Let's break up and call it going on break so you can still have a sliver of hope that we'll get back together'"

Knuckles turned to her. "HEY! When you said we were going on break you really meant..."

"Oops... forgot..." Rouge fell silent taking her place next to her ally Shadow, only to have him pull her out of the way of Amy's hammer.

"SONIC STILL LOVES ME! I KNOW IT!" Amy screamed, swinging her hammer.

"Rouge look what you did!" Knuckles shouted.

"Amy I didn't mean it! He probably still loves you!" Rouge was lying, but made her voice sound sincere yet panicked to fool the angered pink hedgehog. Luck for her, Amy bought it. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's probably just trying to make you jealous."

Amy smiled, satisfied with that answer. She put away her hammer and sat down in her chair with a look of pride.

A/n: Yeah... Short. I am kinda getting writers block, I mean I know where I want the story to get, I just gotta fill the gaps in between. Also, I may start a story called Love and War, so keep your eyes peeled! This will still be y main project though.


	6. Akward even for Eggman

"Blaaaaaaaaze..."

"Uhn..."

"Blaze. Wake up."

"W-what?"

Sonic chuckled. "Blaze, really?"

Blaze blushed of embarrassment. "Uh... I'm awake."

"MWAHA" a coughing fit ensues as Eggman appeared on the screen. "W-water... GET ME WATER!" A scared looking egg pawn appeared on screen with a glass of water.

Blaze and Sonic glanced at each other. Sonic looked like he was going to burst out laughing, so he covered his smile with his hand as he slowly tried to regain composure. Eggman snatched the water from the robot. "Thank you. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The egg pawn made a quick retreat off screen. "Anyways, Sonic, I've got a special surprise for you! Due to information I've received a few days ago from Blaze there, I HAVE CAPTURED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Footage was shown of Amy being carried off by egg pawns, her hammer on the ground.

"Blaze..." Sonic glared at her.

"I was originally going to capture Blaze, but considering you aren't too concerned for her, and I already have you AND her, I decided to capture your girlfriend. She will be with you shortly."

"WAIT! You aren't putting her in here are you?"

"Yes. Why?"

Blaze groaned softly to herself. Sonic mumbled something and the screen turned off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Amy landed on Sonic, knocking him breathless. She got up and threw her arms around him. "OH SONIKKU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She sobbed into him. "Did you miss me? Want to get back together?"

"Amy...I c-can't b-breathe..." Sonic's voice sounded almost in a whisper.

Blaze was in the darkest corner of the room, staying quiet.

"Sonic, did Eggman trap Blaze? Is she dead? We can finally be together!"

Sonic had to keep himself from yelling, his sentences sounded choppy as he replied "Don't. Talk. About. Blaze. Like. That!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because! She's my friend! The thought of her dead- You just- ARRRG!" Sonic pushed her off him as he stood up. "Blaze, come here."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Blaze? You're still here?" Amy looked shocked.

Blaze got up and walked over to where Sonic was. Sonic just did the unspeakable. He dipped her down and kissed her. He looked frustrated, yet like he was enjoying it. Blaze meanwhile was as red as Knuckles, a thousand thoughts swimming her head.

Amy looked shocked. She had one hand over her mouth, the other at her side.

Sonic ended the kiss, pulling Blaze back up and keeping his hand around her waist holding her at his side. "See Amy? Blaze is my GIRLFRIEND. Right Blaze?" Sonic smirked.

"W-what?" Blaze was still red in the face and looked slightly dazed, and shocked.

"S-sonic! We just got back together...!" Amy's voice trembled with shock and a twinge of anger.

"I never agreed."

"Yes you- wait..."

"Exactly!"

"You love me! Rouge was right! You're just trying to make me jealous!"

"What? No!"

"DO I GET A SAY IN THIS!?" Blaze shouted. She had regained her bearings and comprehended what just happened.

"..." Sonic and Amy looked at her as she pulled herself out of Sonic's grasp.

"First of all..." She faced both of them, preparing herself for the rant/lecture she was about to pull. "You, Amy, have been cruel to me ever since I arrived! Since when did I try to take Sonic from you? I didn't do anything!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! You've been a brat towards both Sonic and I! Always trying to tell him what to do, what he can and can't do, who is and isn't his friend, SINCE WHEN DO YOU OWN HIM! That is not what being in a relationship is about at all! Being in a relationship is when you LOVE someone, show them affection, and spend time with them. I've done nothing to stop you and Sonic from doing any of that!" Blaze took a breath. Amy remained silent. "Besides you two breaking up was YOU'RE fault! You're fault for being too clingy, obsessive, and bitchy towards Sonic's friends!"

Amy looked like she was going to cry. Sonic looked shocked.

"And YOU..." Blaze turned to Sonic. "WHAT THE HELL! Using me to make her jealous! If you like her just get back together! You... you... KISSED me!"

There was silence. Amy holding back tears, Sonic staring at Blaze shocked, and Blaze looking completely angry and frustrated. But on the inside, Blaze's head was swimming with thoughts and emotions, the ones she chose to display being anger, frustration, and a little bit of shock lingering behind. She turned around, shock now overpowering her other emotions as she swiftly turned around sat back down alone in the darkest corner.

With Everyone else...

"He took Amy!" Cream shouted. Just then another broad cast came on.

"MWAHAHA!" Eggman cackled. He liked starting broadcasts sounding as evil as possible. "As you may know, I have now captured Sonic's girlfriend Amy Rose! Let's see how the trio is doing!" Eggman broad casted the footage from when Amy fell into the room until the point in which Blaze retreated to the corner.

"Ooh, harsh." Rouge commented after the footage was shown. Silence from everyone, even Eggman, who was broad casting. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, that was awkward even for me," he mumbled. "AS I WAS SAYING, Amy has been captured! What will Sonic say about that?"

"I think that's been answered already." Knuckles commented, chuckling at Eggman's failed attempt to continue the broad cast. Eggman ended the broad cast abruptly, seeing he wasn't going to get his message out after that.

A/N: SD CARD FOUND! Yeah this chapter... I have no idea what to say about it. I was in the mood to add romance, but at the same tome wanted to add a little drama. And humor, if you happen to find this funny… I wrote this a while ago, considering I haven't updated in a couple months. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Skat, cat!

Sonic turned red in the face as he watched the broadcast, but Blaze out did him on that. She was blushing immensely, Knuckles would envy how red her face was. Amy was just in rage.

"Blaze..." She snarled, teeth clenched. "The WHOLE WORLD saw that!"

"I know..." Blaze whispered back. "I don't take back what I said. I meant it. It's completely unfair for you guys to treat me like that."

"Yeah, well you stole my boyfriend!"

"No, I didn't. As far as I know, he's trying to use me to make you jealous. It's working. Good job Sonic." Blaze glared at him.

"No I'm not!" Sonic retorted. "I don't like her! You're right Blaze, she is not in the place to be ruling my life!"

"Sonic... I just want to spend time with you..."

Blaze turned away from them. She crossed her arms. She actually wished Egghead would interrupt this. She would rather deal with him then what she is dealing with now.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Blaze, who was already facing the screen, just glared at Eggman.

"I must say Blaze, kudos to you. You really know how to-"

"Nega! How did you get here!" Blaze took a defensive position.

"How rude, interrupting me like that!" Eggman shouted from off screen.

"With the help of my counterpart, if that answers your question. Though his aid was not needed."

"Who's that? Is that Eggman? He looks different..." Amy asked Sonic.

"Hah, fool! I am but Eggman Nega!" Nega shouted. Eggman appeared next to him on screen.

"HAHAHAHA! With the help of my counterpart, Eggmanland will finally become a reality!"

Blaze glared. "I see why you put us in here! You're scared to fight because you know we'll win! Cowards!"

"You are in no position to talk to us that way!" Nega spat back.

"She's right." Sonic stepped up next to Blaze. "Come on and fight us like a man!"

"HOHOHO! So you come to support your girlfriend!" Eggman cackled.

"SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, but I thought-" Nega began.

"So what if she is. That doesn't change anything." Sonic sounded confident. Blaze glanced at him, but looked back at the Eggmen.

"Fine. I will allow one of you to leave. Who will it be?"

"I'll do it." Blaze said almost immediately. She didn't want to be left with Amy, and knew Amy couldn't handle both Eggmen.

"Blaze..." Sonic turned to her. "Why?"

Blaze whispered back to him, "I don't want to be left with Amy. And I don't think Amy could handle both Eggmen. She can't even handle one! She couldn't take down those pawns, either."

"Fine." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I'll get you both out." Blaze was suddenly pulled away by a robotic arm. "Now skat, cat. You can't beat us without your boyfriend!"

"That may be so... but I'll be back." Blaze headed off to Tails workshop.

At Tails' place...

Everyone was trying to resolve a plan when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Tails walked over to the door to find Blaze standing there.

"Blaze! Where's Sonic?" Tails was looking behind her for his friend.

"Yeah, He's still at the base. I just... well I don't like asking for help... But I don't have any emeralds..."

"Come in!" Tails motioned her inside. Blaze walked in to find all of Sonic's friends. "Oh, hello... you must be friends of Tails and Sonic..." Blaze only recognized Tails, Cream, and Knuckles.

"Oh, you must be that Blaze girl. Sonic's girlfriend?" Rouge turned to her.

"We're not dating!" Blaze said annoyed.

"Oh, it sure looks like it. The way he kissed you and all."

"Oh... you say that...?" Blaze was suddenly interested in the floor.

"ANYWAYS," Tails stood next to Blaze. "That's Rouge." He indicated Rouge. "Next to her is Shadow, then Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese."

Blaze gave a simple nod and sat down next to Cream.

"So Blaze, what is it you need help with?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me infiltrate Eggman's base and get Sonic and Amy back..."

"Oh, we'll all go. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded. They all figured it was a simple enough plan.

"Thank you..." Blaze remembered what she said to Sonic. 'Sonic, I'll get you both out...' She never promised it, but she felt like it was a promise.

"So kitten, do you like Sonic?" Rouge asked in a sly tone.

"N-no!" Blaze's cheeks turned a pink colour.

"Aww, you like him don't you!"

"...I left him with Amy."

"So?"

"She said you told her Sonic was using me to make her jealous... I said if he likes her they should get back together..."

"I was lying."

"...It doesn't matter. If I let Sonic go, Amy and I would just fight. The reason I came here is because I knew Sonic would've came here, and would probably want me to do the same."

"Rouge, leave her alone. Her boyfriend is trapped in Eggman's base. She's probably in a lot of emotional-" Knuckles was annoyed of the argument that was going on.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"But-"

"No but's! We're just friends!"

"Friends don't kiss each other." Rouge commented, a sly expression on her face.

"I- he kissed me!"

"Exactly. He likes you."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Knuckles shouted. "I don't care who likes who, we are going to the base!"

"Hmph!" Blaze crossed her arms.

"Rouge," Shadow nodded as she walked over. He grabbed her around the waist before shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Blaze, are you coming?" Cream asked sweetly.

"N-no... I'll just run..." Blaze eyed the plane as Cream hopped in behind Tails and Knuckles.

"Heh! You're just like Sonic! See you there Blaze!" Tails said as he started the plane and flew off.

"Just like Sonic?" Blaze repeated to herself quietly. She began to run, that phrase spinning through her head.

A/N: Yay for chapter 7! Next chapter will obviously be about breaking in Eggman's base, so yeah... Expect that.


	8. I said I'd be back!

"Amy! GET OFF!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"But Sonic! Now that Blaze isn't here, we can finally be together!"

"I thought I made it clear. I don't want to get back together!"

"You're just saying that! Inside, you want to!"

"I kissed Blaze!"

"Arrrgh! Well then..." Amy leaned to kiss Sonic, but only ended up getting pushed away.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Yeah, well you looked mad when you kissed her."

"Amy, look. I thought I loved you, but I didn't." Sonic spoke the truth. '_Never have, never will.' _He thought.

"Yeah, well maybe If I kiss you, you'll realize that you're madly in love with me. Then we can get married! And then we'll have kids named-"

"No. Just no."

With everyone else...

"Okay, Blaze should be here any second. She's almost fast as Sonic, but not quite." Tails said, looking at a watch he had on under the cuff of his glove. Ironically enough, Blaze arrived just then.

"Sorry everyone. I had to pass through Leaf Storm to get here..." Blaze said as she came to a halt in front of them.

"Heh. So kitten likes to run... Like Sonic." Rouge smirked.

Blaze just somewhat glared at her. Rouge seemed to like teasing her, she seemed to sense Blaze had a soft spot for him... somewhere.

Did she? Sonic was her friend...

Friends don't kiss each other.

Sonic kissed Blaze.

"Guys!" Blaze was scanning the roof for the tube that led to where Sonic and Amy were.

"Yeah?" Knuckles was first to reply.

"See that cone shaped tube? That's where Sonic and Amy are."

"Really?" Cream asked.

"Yes. Tails do you have any rope?" Blaze turned to him.

"Yes, in my plane there should be some." Tails hopped into his plane. After minutes of searching, he found a 250 foot rope. He passed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you... Okay I need someone who can fly to get me up there..."

"I can fly!" Cream piped excitedly.

"Can you carry me?" Blaze didn't want to apply to much onto the little rabbit, so she had to make sure.

"I think so."

"Okay. Cream and Blaze will go get Sonic and Amy. I'll hack into the main control room and deactivate the cameras and security systems. Knuckles, can you come with me for backup?" Tails turned to him.

"Yeah sure." Knuckles knew the drill.

"Okay, Rouge and I will take the west wing. Tails, the computer room is in the east wing." Shadow turned to Rouge. "We meet here when we are done."

"Sounds fair." Blaze nodded to him before turning to Cream. "Okay, let's go." Cream grabbed Blaze's arms as they lifted off.

"C'mon Knuckles!" Tails said somewhat eagerly. He and Knuckles then headed of towards the east wing.

Shadow simply nodded to Rouge as they sped towards the west wing.

Blaze didn't like heights, but she knew she had to do this. She was the only one who truly knew where Sonic and Amy were held captive. She had her eyes glued shut, until cream asked, "Blaze? Where are they again?"

"Oh...r-right. Over there." Blaze pointed to a tube that was on the east side. Cream flew towards it.

With Shadow and Rouge

"Hey Shadow... Do you think Sonic likes Blaze?" Rouge had her hand on her hip as she walked down the hall with Shadow.

"Faker? In love? Please." Shadow scoffed, shaking his head.

"Why not? He kissed her. And like I mentioned before, friends don't kiss each other."

"Why must you ask me? What am I supposed to know about love? Why don't you just ask Faker himself."

"Shadow..." Rouge turned to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm sure you know a ton about love. What about Maria? You loved her didn't you?"

"With all my heart..." Shadow looked at Rouge. "Please don't speak of her again..."

"I know... but... do you think Sonic sees blaze the same way?"

"No... He could never love her that way."

"...hmm..." Rouge was unconvinced. She would, as Shadow said "ask Faker himself".

An egg pawn came around the corner, but was smashed by Shadow almost instantly. Rouge was surprised by its appearance, so Shadow turned to her. "Never let your guard down!"

With Knuckles and Tails

"I'm almost done! I just got to override the security systems aaaaaaaaaaand... we're clear!" Tails announced to Knuckles who was standing guard at the door.

"Okay, but not crystal!" Knuckles called back as he smashed a few egg pawns. "Dang, there's a lot of these!"

"Probably because they're guarding the computer room. Here, I'll help." Tails said as he too began to smash pawns by jumping on them.

After a series of punches and jumps, the robots were now just a bunch of scrap metal.

Let's head to the front. Turns out this took less time than I thought." Tails inquired a he began to head for the meeting place.

With Blaze and Cream

"Sonic...?" Blaze called down a tube. She received no answer except for a "Mmph! Get off!"

Blaze chuckled lightly to herself. "Sonic, Amy, enough fooling around. I'm going to get you out!"

"Blaze! Thank God! I don't think I could spend another minute in here with her!" Sonic called up.

"Okay! I'm going to throw down a rope!" Blaze informed them. "Cream? Can you pass the rope?"

"Okay! Here!" Cream eagerly passed the rope over to Blaze, who tied it to a pipe and gripped it.

"Okay guys! I think we can only lift up one at a time... Who goes first?"

"I will!" Sonic gripped the rope and climbed the wall with his feet as Cream and Blaze pulled him up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Nega appeared in his pod-thing. "The little kitten comes to save her boyfriend." He said in a mocking tone.

"WE'RE. NOT. DATING!" Blaze shot back. "Besides, I said I'd be back!" Blaze turned to Sonic and whispered "Do you want to get Amy out now, or later?"

"You did say you'd get us both out." Sonic replied. "But... I could do without the death squeeze... I'll get her out." Sonic threw the rope back down and heaved Amy out. Getting her out was more of a challenge because she, unlike himself, just held the rope. Clinging to it like a damsel in distress. He although, had helped Blaze and Cream pull him out by scaling the wall as they pulled.

Blaze however looked like she wanted to kill the man before her. He was mocking her for something that was, in all fairness, Sonic's fault. She glared daggers at him; she could feel the power of her flames rising within her, fueled by anger and humiliation. She suddenly lashed out at him, her hands lit up with fire. This surprised everyone, even Nega, who didn't see this attack coming. He obviously had no time to move, and was hit by a ball of fire. Blaze continuously attacked, until she saw smoke rising from his machine. She then gave one swift powerful kick, sending the now out of control pod rocketing sky high. Thus leaving a stunned Amy, Sonic, and Cream.

Blaze simply looked back at them, the hatred was shown in her eyes and she said, "C'mon. Shadow said we were to meet at the front gates. Everyone is sure to be awaiting our arrival."

At the Front Gates

"Why is everyone taking so long?" Knuckles wasn't the most patient person in the world. "Hey is that Eggman? Is he on fire!?"

Tails looked up to see a familiar looking pod that was indeed on fire. The person in it wasn't Eggman, though. Whoever it was, was, indeed screaming rather loudly. "No Knuckles. That is Eggman Nega, from Blaze's world."

Just then, in a swift elegant motion Blaze jumped off the roof. She landed elegantly as well. She was followed by Sonic, and soon after Cream who was carrying Amy.

"Sonic!" Tails cried happily. "Are you alright? Did Eggman do any strange tests on you or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, just hungry. Haven't eaten during the 3 days I was there. By the way, Blaze have you eaten?"

"No..." Blaze didn't face him as she spoke.

"Why not?" He asked, looking towards her.

"Getting you out was the top priority."

"Well, when did you last eat?" He asked. He had eaten the morning she arrived.

"You're not my mother."

"No, just answer me."

"Why does it matter?"

To Blaze's relief, Shadow then arrived with Rouge. "Aw, so kitten rescued her boyfriend did she? How sweet." Rouge teased. This comment caused Sonic to blush and Blaze to only glare at her.

"So," Rouge walked over to Sonic. "Do you like her?" She said in a seductive voice, a smirk plastered on her face.

"W-who? Blaze or Amy?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Blaze? No... we're just friends." Sonic wasn't sure if that statement was true. 'Do I want to be just friends?' He thought.

"Friends," Rouge's smirk grew. She knew she said this already. "don't kiss each other."

Meanwhile

"Hmph! Is she always like that?" Blaze turned to Shadow. She looked annoyed.

"Well, Rouge has her... quirks, I guess." Shadow looked at Blaze, then to Rouge.

"Well, does she have to be so invasive, and... and... Always making assumptions!" Blaze glared to the spot Rouge was tormenting Sonic. "I mean, Sonic doesn't even like me... That kiss...That kiss was just to prove a point to Amy... to make her... jealous."

"Hmm... odd. I thought Sonic was in love with her..."

"He is... He and I are merely friends. One kiss doesn't change anything!"

"Well, I apologize for Rouge's behavior. She usually is more mature than to invade others love lives."

"Hmph. It's fine, guess I shouldn't let something silly like this get to me..." Blaze relaxed her shoulders and looked to the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Shadow turned to her. "Do you have feelings or Sonic?"

"What! No- er, I mean... he's nice and all... But we are strictly friends. Unlike you and Rouge, well, Sonic and I are from different dimensions." Blaze's eyes trailed back to the floor, with a small hint of sorrow.

"Me and Rouge..." Shadow turned away. "…Are not dating. We are just... friends."

Back to Sonic and Rouge...

"You like her." Rouge said bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned to the left.

"I- No!" Sonic looked annoyed.

"Why not? She suits you better than Pinky." Rouge had sort of a distaste for the pink hedgehog. Sure, she would still be nice to her and all, but she didn't consider her a friend of any sort.

Sonic looked from Amy to Blaze. Amy was glaring at Rouge while talking a mile a minute to Cream, Tails, and Knuckles, and Blaze had her hand on her hip and was talking to Shadow. She looked annoyed and glanced in Sonic's direction every now and then. Sonic turned back to Rouge, she was staring at him intently as if she knew something he didn't.

"You know what? I'm out of here!" Rouge suddenly looked as if her mind had finally caught up to her. "The Master Emerald is unguarded! It will look so nice in my living room!" She said as she flew off, catching the attention of a certain echidna who began to chase her. "HEY!" He shouted as he followed in pursuit.

"I have no business here. I will see you all later. I think I need to report back to G.U.N." Shadow took out his chaos emerald and chaos controlled to G.U.N. headquarters.

"Well..." Sonic turned to Blaze. "I guess we head back to Tails' place?"

Blaze was about to reply but Amy cut in. "No, Cream, Blaze, and Tails head back to Tails' place. Sonic and I go to my house." She winked at Sonic and grabbed his hand.

"Uh, no." Sonic knew exactly what she was thinking. "Not in a lifetime." Amy frowned and looked to Blaze. Blaze was talking to Tails. 'Probably about not getting in the plane', Amy thought, as she heard the words "No", and "I'll meet you there."

"Amy! Coming?" Tails called to her as he hopped in the plane with Cream.

"Sure. Coming Sonic?" Amy looked to Sonic with a hopeful expression.

"Nah, I'll run." Sonic replied. This caused Blaze to look at him, but soon turn away.

"Okay! See you later my darling Sonic!" Amy blew kisses at him as the plane took off.

"Blaze? Why aren't you on the plane?" Sonic walked up to her.

"Because." Blaze said simply. "I'd rather run."

A/N: Chapter 8! Oh yeah baby! Okay, I would like to inform you on the following:

-Amy thinks Sonic still likes her.

-Sonic has mixed feelings about Blaze.

Make sense? Okay.


	9. Have a mouthful!

Important A/N: This isn't the original chapter 9. For some reason Chapter 9 wasn't saved to my SD card, so I had to re-write it. This really sucks, because I have chapter 8 and 10… Where the hell is chapter 9!?

Blaze took off in the forest. She didn't totally want to be left alone with Sonic, and she felt somewhat awkward about it. She was running at a quick, brisk pace, not daring to look back.

"Blaze!" Sonic called from behind her.

'Oh no…' Blaze bit her bottom lip in a slightly nervous manner and continued running. She was fine until something suddenly touched her shoulder.

"Gah!" Blaze gasped and stumbled in surprise. This caused her to lose her footing and bump into a tree before falling on the ground and getting a face full of half rotted leaves and soil.

"Bwahahaha!" Sonic burst out laughing. "Are… you… okay?" He barely choked out the words before he fell over laughing.

"Pfft!" Blaze spat out leaves and soil that had made its way into her mouth. She then got up and brushed herself off, only to notice her white leggings had received a stain. "Ugh…" She glared at the only person who could be responsible.

"Do I LOOK okay!?"

Sonic just continued laughing. This angered Blaze, thus causing the pyrokinetic cat to throw a small fireball in his direction. The fireball made its mark on Sonic's left leg, and he yelped in a mix of shock and slight pain.

"Whoa!" He sat up instantly, and noticed Blaze standing in front of him, her arms at her sides and her hands flaming slightly. She had a glare on her face directed towards the blue hedgehog. "That was uncalled for!"

"You stained my, need I mention, HIGHLY EXPENSIVE leggings!"

"Uh…"

"And thanks to you, I took a mouthful of soil, leaves, and who knows what else!"

Sonic chuckled to himself. He shook his head in amusement as his mind flashed back to where Blaze made her wipeout over a simple tap on the shoulder.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"Whoa! Calm your hormones!"

"Clam my- wait, what?" Blaze gave a perplexed look before regaining composure. She glared at Sonic before she adjusted the sleeves of her coat and turned around. "Whatever. We still need to get back to Tails' place."

Sonic looked up to the sky with uncertainty. The sun was very close to setting, and only a small fraction of it was visible. It was getting darker by the second. "Uh…"

Blaze looked back and followed his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that it's getting dark and we still have a long way to go. I mean, we have to cross an ENTIRE ZONE plus the rest of this forest to get back!"

"And…?"

"I suggest we stay here for the night."

"Sonic, we're in the middle of a forest."

"Not exactly…" Sonic grabbed her hand and rushed her over to a large tree. "Now we're in the middle of a forest."

Blaze sighed and shook her head. "Oh Sonic… Sometimes I wonder…"

"Heh!"

Blaze slumped to the ground at the base of the tree. Sonic followed suit a good five feet away from her. They sat in silence, occasionally glancing at each other, and staring blankly at the sky. Blaze squirmed and moved uncomfortably, she was certainly not used to sleeping in places like this, and it seemed impossible.

"Hmph… I'll probably never get to sleep…" Blaze mumbled. She looked over at the blue hedgehog and envied how he could sleep so easily in this environment. In a huff, Blaze slumped even lower to the ground, her discomfort clearly visible.

The next morning…

Blaze was slowly beginning to come to, when she felt she was nuzzled up to something soft. Puzzled, she opened her eyes to find she was snuggled up to Sonic. Her face became hot and she blushed. _'How did I wind up here? Last I checked I was 5 feet away from Sonic!' _

Blaze checked over her options. If she moved she might wake Sonic and he'd catch her with him. If she stayed Sonic would eventually wake up and find her next to him. She then decided that she would take the risk in moving and began to slowly inch away from the blue hedgehog. She made it about a foot away from him when she heard a branch snap. Her feline ears twitched and she cautiously turned around. She saw Amy come from behind a tree, and sonic began to stir next to her.

"Stay away from my Sonic!" Amy shouted. Blaze got up and brushed herself off. She gave Amy a distasteful but confused look.

"For one, no one said I had to, and for two, Sonic doesn't belong to you. I believe we went through this before."

"Argh!" Amy shouted in an annoyed tone. She then summoned her hammer. "Well, you STOLE my boyfriend, and I want him back!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" Amy shouted angrily. She then charged at Blaze. Blaze took the defensive and lighted her hands with fire and ran forward away from Sonic, who was now awake.

"Uh… What's going on?" Sonic asked, he did hear the conversation but he didn't fully understand what was going on. He was in that sleepy/groggy state still.

Sonic received no answer as Blaze made a swift matrix-like move to dodge Amy's hammer. She then sent a fireball at Amy's legs causing her to shriek. Amy then roundhouse kicked Blaze as she rose back up. This caused Blaze to stumble and she countered it by cartwheeling and running at Amy. She managed to get a fiery punch in at Amy's jaw, but she didn't have enough time to react or get out of the way when Amy's hammer was suddenly hitting her head. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was…

"Sonic's mine!"

Blaze's body fell to the ground and Amy gave a triumphant smirk as she wiped her mouth. She put away her hammer when Sonic ran up to them and knelt down in front of Blaze.

"Amy… What the HELL did you do to Blaze!?" Sonic said in a panicked tone. Blaze had what appeared to be a bruise on her forehead and temple area, and it was bleeding slightly. "I can't BELIEVE you would do that!" He got up and picked Blaze up. Without another word he dashed off towards Station Square.

Amy stood there somewhat shocked Sonic just left. She stood frozen for a few seconds when realization hit her and the situation finally sunk in. "Oh my god…" Amy said in a shaky tone, slumping to her knees with her face in her hands. "I-I could've KILLED her!" She began to sob. The idea of being a murderer and put into prison scared her out of her mind, and because of what she just did there was a 0.0001% chance Sonic was in love with her. She then got back up and ran towards Station Square after them.

Sonic rushed into the Emergency sector in the hospital. "Someone help me! My friend was just hit on her head!" He was too panicked to think of what to say. A nurse came up to him to evaluate the situation and paramedics took Blaze away almost instantly. Sonic was left standing there looking rather flustered after being hoarded with questions he couldn't answer, and he was then directed into a waiting room.


	10. Memory Check

Sonic sat in the waiting room bored out of his mind. He wanted to run, go on adventure, but Blaze was his top priority.

A nurse walked up to him holding a clipboard. She was a beige coloured fox, with chocolate brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing scrubs that consisted of a light coloured blue top that had delicate white flowers on it with deep blue centers and deep blue pants.

"Hello Sonic. You're waiting for Blaze right? Well just to let you know she's perfectly fine. Was she hit in the head by something? She does have a bit of a head injury. She may not remember any of the recently occurring events." The nurse said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks... Harmony." Sonic said reading her name tag. "Can I talk to her?"

"Oh, well she is asleep at the moment. If you really want to-"

"No, it's fine. I'll come back in the morning. I've got something I need to deal with anyways.

Just then Amy burst through the doors. She looked a mess. Her eyes were a bit red and her mascara was streaked down her cheeks from all the crying she had done earlier.

"Oh my, what happened to you dear?" Harmony set her clipboard on the side table and went over to comfort Amy. Amy began to sob as she spoke.

"Blaze and I got into a fight a-and I hit her with m h-hammer and I need to say s-sorry!"

"Oh dear... So that's what happened..." The nurse looked to the ground then back to Amy. "Well, Blaze is asleep right now... Why don't you get cleaned up and return tomorrow?"

"O-okay..."Amy was led out of the room by the nurse and Sonic lingered a couple more seconds before he got up left.

Blaze woke up the next morning, her head pounding. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

Just then the nurse Harmony entered the room. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"My head is pounding... Where am I?" Blaze put her hand to her head and felt bandages. "What happened to me!?"

"Don't worry. You're at Station Square hospital. We've taken care of you and made sure you were in good condition. You've got a mild head injury, and may not be able to recall recent events that occurred. But I think your friends may be able to explain what happened better than I can."

"Friends? Who? Where are they?"

"Oh, Sonic and Amy came to see you yesterday, but you were asleep so I told them to return today. They should be here shortly."

Sonic walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where Blaze the Cat's room is?"

"Yes Sonic... she's in room 204." the nurse replied looking at her computer screen.

"Thank you." Sonic replied as he headed to the elevator. He stopped at the second floor and walked down the hall until he saw the number "204" in black on a door. He knocked before entering and walked in when he heard a "Come in!" from the other side.

"Hey Blaze." Sonic smiled.

"Sonic! What happened to me?"

"Uh, you and Amy were fighting and she hit you with her hammer."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure why, but I think it involved me and you."

"Hm... Okay."

"So, how to you feel?"

"Well, my head is pounding, and I can't really remember anything from yesterday..."

"Huh. Well, I'll tell you later. Why don't we go eat at the cafeteria?"

"Okay." Blaze got up but instantly wanted to sit back down due to the pain in her head. Sonic grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling and they went down to the cafeteria.

"Sonic... I don't have money to pay for this food." Blaze looked at the prices.

"That's where I come in. I'll pay." He smiled.

Blaze smiled back at him as they both ordered an egg and bacon sandwich and some Timbits along with chocolate milk.

They took a seat at a table near the back and Sonic sat next to Blaze and said, "Heh. First meal in 4 days."

"I know... I'm starving!" Blaze replied.

They ate in silence and Sonic put the tray in the pile as they walked back to the elevator. Sonic scanned Blaze up and down. Her hair was up in a ponytail still, she had bandages wrapped around her head, and she was wearing a short hospital gown that was short sleeved and went down to about her knees. It was white but tinted aqua with aqua spots on it. She was wearing aqua slippers with it. Not the most flattering clothing, but Sonic still thought she looked pretty in it. He felt closer to her now, similar to how he felt for her before when she first arrived.

He was developing feelings for her.

"Uh Blaze, I'm going to test your memory. I'm going to list an event from 2 days ago, and our going to tell me what you remember happened."

"Okay."

"K. So, 2 days ago... You and Cream came to help me and Amy out of Eggman's trap thing. We were all standing at the front gates. What happened then?"

"...I think... Rouge was bugging you about... something. And I was talking to a black hedgehog..."

"Shadow. And Rouge was asking me if I... liked you."

Blaze looked at Sonic. Then she continued. "Rouge left to collect an unguarded... Master Emerald I think. And Shadow left. Then Tails asked me about getting in his plane and I said no. Then Amy left with Tails and Cream in the plane and you and I ran off into... the forest."

"Okay good! Your memory is definitely okay so far. Now, let's go on to yesterday morning."

"..." Blaze thought long and hard. She didn't know why Sonic wanted her to recite previous events he himself already knew. He should be telling her what happened right? But then she started to receive flashbacks.  
>"I remember very little about yesterday. But I do remember bits and pieces."<p>

"Okay. Like what?"

"Sonic, May I ask why you want me to recite yesterday's events?"

"Oh, well because... I want to see if you can remember anything."

"Well, the first thing I remember is waking up nuzzled up to something..." Blaze tried to remember what, but couldn't. Sonic blushed at this statement, he now knew why Blaze was so close to him yesterday morning.

"And then I remember a hammer about to hit my head and trying to move..." Blaze looked at Sonic. They had been standing outside the door to her hospital room for five minutes now. Sonic then said, "C'mon. You should lie down."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said I am fine."

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "Fine, then what are we going to do?"

"We are checking out of the hospit-" Blaze suddenly touched her head. "I'm going to lie down."  
>Amy was putting on mascara for the fifth time this morning. This time waterproof, considering that due to all the crying she's been doing her mascara keeps coming off and running down her face. She regretted fighting Blaze. She knew that Sonic probably hated her now. She had ruined her overall chances at winning his heart. "Blaze didn't even try! She just comes along and Sonic happens to fall in love with her!" Amy sobbed. Lucky for her this mascara didn't run. "I'm going to say sorry... Then ask her how she got him to like her!" Amy then got up and ran off towards the hospital.<p>

"Hello Blaze." Harmony walked into the room. "Oh, hello Sonic."

"Hello." Blaze replied.

"Hi." Sonic said simply.

"So Blaze, how do you feel?"

"I have a bit of a headache. But when do you think I can leave? I've kind of got something I need to take care of." Blaze questioned.

"Oh, well, you can leave today after I check you over. If you're well enough, you can check out and go take care of whatever you need to."

"Okay, can you do that now?"

"Yes. Come on. Sonic, you can wait in the waiting room or here if you'd like."

"I'll stay here."

"Shadow, did you hear what happened to Blaze?" Rouge looked at Shadow. He was next to her, arms crossed and looking at something next to him opposite of where Rouge was.

"Yes. I'm assuming Amy caused this."

"Who else carries around giant hammers?"  
>"I wonder... I thought Amy was more mature than to beat someone up over her love for Faker."<p>

"Well... it must have been something major. She normally wouldn't hurt her friend..."

Shadow looked to Rouge. She had her hand on her hip and was cupping her chin in between her thumb and index finger as she thought about what pitiful thing could've caused Amy to hurt Blaze.

"Whatever it was, it is not my concern. We were told to look for rectangular chaos emeralds. Not pitiful reasons girls fight over Sonic."

Rouge smiled at Shadow's comment. "Heh. Sonic's cool and all, but he isn't worth fighting friends over. And he definitely isn't someone I'd like to date, either."

"Ha. You'd much rather Knuckles. Correct?"

"No. We broke up."

"Right, then who is it? Gary Stu off of the Old Spice commercial?"

Rouge actually started laughing. "Gary Stu? No way!"

Shadow allowed himself a small chuckle. "Then who?"

"No one in particular..." Rouge sounded suspicious but Shadow decided to drop the subject.

"Rouge, do me a favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Don't steal one of those rectangular emeralds."

"What, me? Steal? No, I wouldn't..."

"Rouge." Shadow said firmly, giving her a stern look.

"Alright, I won't!"

A/N: Kind of realized I sort of left them out a bit. Also, get ready for the Grand Finale of A Love to Remember! Chapter 11! After that comes the sequel! Aren't you exited?


	11. Not Worth It

Amy walked through the hospital doors. "Excuse me," She said to the receptionist. "Can you tell me where Blaze the Cat is?"

"Sure." The receptionist replied. She was a short gray mouse with her hair styled in black bun and was wearing nurse's scrubs that were a hot pink and lime green striped top with hot pink bottoms and white shoes. "She's in room 204."

"Thank you." Amy replied, walking off towards the elevator. She stopped on the second floor and walked down the hall, occasionally peering into rooms with injured and sick people inside and a rapidly moving nurse. She finally arrived at Blaze's room, and the door was open and she walked right in. What she saw made her jaw drop in shock and he nearly dropped the gift she picked up along the way of getting here.

"Sonic..."

"Amy! Why are you here?"

"To say sorry... Blaze was my friend... I didn't mean to hurt her it's just..."

"Just what? What could possibly be so horrible you hurt your friends over it!"

"It's just I tried so hard to get you to like me... And when I finally succeeded she came back and you fell for her again..." Amy was tearing up. "And n-now you hate me!"

"Amy..." Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't hate you. It's just that... Well maybe we aren't meant to be like you thought… And like I thought at one point. Maybe you should try dating someone else. Anyone."

Amy let the tears drip down her face as she nodded. Sonic hugged her, and that's when Blaze and Harmony returned.

Harmony gasped and whispered to Blaze "Sonic's cheating on you!" she paused before adding "With the girl that hurt you!"

Blaze was silent, soaking in the second piece of info she received. 'Amy did this...?' She touched her bandages before resolving this in the only way possible.

Ruining the moment.

"Ahem!" Blaze cleared her throat as she entered the room, followed by Harmony. "Last I checked this was my room, not a 'secret dating service'"

"Uh, we weren't-" Sonic began.

"I need to get changed. I'm leaving." Blaze said as she ushered Sonic and a surprised Amy out of the room.

"Okay, so here are your clothes, freshly washed." harmony handed Blaze her clothes.

"Thank you. I appreciate all the work you've done for me here." Blaze gave a small but sincere smile. She walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. As she walked out, she began to remember the previous day's events. 'Amy... she was jealous of me?'  
>"I blew it!" Sonic hit his fist against the wall and paced in a circle, clearly frustrated with himself. Amy looked at him wide eyed and innocent expression on her face.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I- can't tell you."

"It's Blaze isn't it?"

"Well-"

"Sonic,"

"I- She-" Sonic sighed in frustration. "I blew it. I screwed up. Whoop-de-doo. You won. Happy?"

"I... What?"

"You like me too much to allow me to date anyone else. I kinda... like Blaze. You obviously knew that and sabotaged my chances."

"I..." Amy teared up. "That's not even close! I came to apologize to her! _You_ weren't supposed to be here when I did! Then I told you why I did everything I did, _You hugged me!_ Therefore, this is _YOUR_ fault!"

"My-"

"Yes! Don't argue with me! I cried all night! I hurt one of my friends over you!" Amy couldn't believe what she said next. "You definitely weren't worth it!" Amy almost wanted to take back what she said when she saw the look on Sonic's face. He looked shocked and taken aback. Never had anyone said something like this to him. Ever. And he especially didn't expect words like this from Amy, his all-time fangirl/stalker/ex-girlfriend. But Amy just glared, her arms crossed with hurt written in her eyes. Blaze then opened the door, Harmony standing behind her.

"Okay, so I need both of you to explain what happened, and why I am wearing these bandages on my head." Blaze looked at them the way she would look as if she was in court discussing a crime committed by a criminal and was speaking to their lawyers. But the way she spoke was as if she was talking to a couple second graders who got into a fight on the playground.

"Amy h-" Sonic began but was interrupted by Amy.

"Let me explain! This is my fault! We got into a fight because I was... jealous of you. I had tried for years and yeas to win over Sonic's heart but he was in love with you. Then you went back to your dimension, he was depressed a bit and I slowly earned his affection. But then you came back..." Amy looked to the floor, taking a breath. "And he fell for you again, or at least I thought."

Blaze looked at Amy. She was deep in thought about these words. Amy had seemed like a crazy, obsessive, clingy, bratty girl to Blaze. But now she sounded sincere. "Amy." Blaze's amber eyes looked into Amy's jade green ones. "You seem different... Did something happen I don't know of? You seem... calmer... more sincere..."

Amy stared back into Blaze's golden amber eyes. "I... I'm so... I don't know. I feel so bad... you were my friend before... and I realized I was being totally unfair to you. And I also realized..." Amy glanced at Sonic, then back to Blaze. "All these years of unreturned and over-applied affection were for nothing. Sonic wasn't worth it."

_'Sonic? Not worth it?'_ Blaze thought as she looked at Sonic, who bore an unreadable expression. Is emerald eyes met hers and she looked away. Sonic rubbed the back of his head thinking _'Just as I thought...'_

"Amy, I forgive you." Blaze said after a long silence. "But, I have a duty to take care of. See you later." Blaze walked to the elevator, pressing "Main floor" as the doors closed.

'_I've been slacking off lately. I need the Sol Emeralds!'_ Blaze thought, as she walked down the street at a brisk pace. It was late morning to noon-ish she assumed. "Plenty of time to get a move on." She said to herself. "If I remember correctly, the next zone is this way." Blaze said as she walked off toward Mirage Road. As she was running, (well more of a jog, but oh well) she felt a quick moving breeze go past her, and a shadow glide above her. She looked up to see Rouge.

"Oh look, it's kitten!" Rouge teased as she landed in front of Blaze, causing her to stop abruptly. "Shadow! Come here!"

The ebony hedgehog halted in his tracks and walked back towards them. "What could possibly be so important?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe Blaze has something to do with these rectangular chaos emeralds we're looking for?"

This comment caused blaze to go wide eyed and Shadow to look intently at her.

"Well, No. But now that you mention it... Blaze, have you heard of these rectangular emeralds?"

Blaze figured she could trust them, considering they helped her before, so she replied. "Yes. They are called Sol Emeralds, and they come from my dimension. Like the chaos emeralds, there are 7 of them and as Sonic can with the chaos emeralds, I can unlock their power and transform into my burning form when all 7 are collected. I am currently on a search for them now, as I am their guardian, and currently only have one on me." Blaze pulled out the red emerald allowing Shadow and Rouge to look at it as they took in the information.

Suddenly the trio felt a breeze go past them and Shadow put out his arm and grabbed onto something. "Sonic." he said bluntly.

"What." Sonic replied. He looked annoyed.

"Sonic? What's gotten into you? You seemed fine this morning..." Blaze looked at him.

"Uh, nothing." He replied, his eyes darting around nervously. Blaze noticed this but excused it as she had something else she was more concerned with at the moment.

"Sonic... We're looking for Sol emeralds. Would you like to join us?" Rouge asked, she noticed the tension between Sonic and Blaze, Sonic was avoiding making eye contact with her, and she had a look of concern on her face. "Did something happen between you two?" She looked instinctively at the two, as did Shadow, who was still gripping Sonic's arm.

"Shadow could you let go?" Sonic said, sounding irritated.

"Fine." Shadow released Sonic, and Sonic rubbed his arm before answering Rouge's question.

"Nothing."

"Sonic, you seem upset. Is something bothering you?" Blaze placed the Sol Emerald back in her pocket.

"Blaze, I- it's nothing..."

"Then will you help us or me in this case. As much as I dislike receiving help from others, I would appreciate it if you came with us. I trust you, and I can honestly say you are one of my closest friends."

"Aww!" Rouge cooed. Blaze glared and Sonic gave her a look.

"Fine, sure I'll come."

"Okay. Rouge and I are going to Huge Crisis. Sonic, Blaze, take Altitude Limit."

"But-"

"Mirage Road is being covered by Tails and Cream."

"You've got them in on this too?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Yes." Shadow said. "No questions. I heard Eggman is after the emeralds as well, we need to hurry."

And with that, the group split up.

"Sonic," Blaze gripped his arm. They were at the beginning of Act 1, and Blaze wasn't letting him go without an answer. "What's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing."

"No, it's something. I've never seen you this upset. Is it Amy? Do you still like her?"

"No it's just..."

"Tell me. I'm putting this above the Sol Emeralds right now. And in all fairness that could potentially put my dimension in jeopardy. So you need to tell me!"

"Fine. It's that I have feelings for someone, who doesn't feel the same way."

"Amy?"

"No! It's..."

"Rouge? Cream?"

"No, it's... you."

"Me?" Blaze's expression softened from a look of concern to a look of surprise. She slowly released his arm placing a hand on her chest. "Sonic, I don't know what to say..."

"Let's deal with this later." Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ledge. She gasped in surprise, but ran along with him, the feel of his hand lowering her fear of heights a bit. They grinded on a series of poles, Sonic collecting a chaos emerald from the special zone, soared on parachutes, and finally glided on gliders collecting a series of rings along the way. Blaze grabbed the white Sol emerald as they ran past the second goal ring.

Blaze came to a halt, letting go of Sonic's hand as she dropped down against a tree in the spot Sonic suggested they wait for Shadow and Rouge. Her eyes were wide, and she looked nervous.

"Blaze? You feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine..." Blaze was breathing quickly, but was trying to conceal it. She gave him a reassuring smile, something rare for her to do. Sonic however, didn't buy it.

"Blaze. You look like... you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"I- I- 'm fine."

"No, you're not!"

"Are you really going to start with me?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" Then it hit him. Blaze was scared of heights. "Blaze, are you scared of heights?"

"N-no!"

"Blaze, it's okay if you're-"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you having a panic attack?"

"I'm... afraid of heights."

Sonic sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Aw, it's okay Blaze."

Blaze took a deep breath before saying, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sonic grinned as he turned to face her. He looked her in the eyes. They slowly began to close their eyes as they leaned in and then...

"Awh!" Rouge said in a teasing manner. Sonic instantly jumped up, red in the face leaving Blaze sitting wide eyed and blushing sitting on the ground.

"Did I interrupt something?" Rouge asked, still using the same tone of voice from before.

"No! We weren't doing anything!" Sonic waved his hands in the air as if to decline doing anything. He looked to Shadow who began to chuckle.

"Really, you too?" Sonic said as he shot him a look.

Blaze remained on the ground, slightly embarrassed by the situation. She was inches away from kissing Sonic and Shadow and Rouge of all people had to catch her in the middle of it.

Rouge was about to tease them again but as if on cue Tails and Cream flew down in the Tornado.

"Hi everyone! Blaze I'm glad to see you're okay." Tails said as he hopped out of the plane.

"Blaze!" Cream cried as she ran over and hugged Blaze. "I was so worried! I didn't know you'd be okay because Amy's really strong with her hammer. Especially when she's mad!"

"Cream, I'm fine." Blaze smiled at the small rabbit's genuine concern for her.

Tails handed Blaze the 3 emeralds they had. "Here's the blue from Water Palace, green from Leaf Storm, and yellow from Mirage Road."

"Thanks. That makes 5. Shadow, Rouge?"

Shadow handed over the aqua emerald. "Here."

"That makes 6. One more!" Cream said excitedly.

"Looks like we're all going to Dead Line. Let's go!" Sonic said s they headed to Tails workshop to get into his spaceship.

Everyone was on Tails spaceship, heading to the death egg known as the Dead Line zone. Sonic and Blaze would occasionally glance at each other, but that would result in them both blushing and turning away. Rouge would always smirk when she saw this.

"You know, I just realized... Sonic do you have any chaos emeralds?" Blaze asked him.

"No, just the one."

"Well, I have one." Shadow said.

"And I have 4." Tails said. "We're missing one. We just need the one that is in this zone."

"Hmm... Okay." Blaze thought for a second. "Maybe Eggman and Nega have it."

"You're right... we'll see. I hope we don't run into them..."

"Heh, what do you expect? We always do. We didn't see him anywhere else, so Egghead is probably here with Nega somewhere." Sonic replied.

Tails, after finally finding the Death Egg, landed the ship on one of the landing ports and everyone got out. Tails activated the cloaking machine in the ship causing it to change invisible. Once that was done, everyone began Act 1. Flying on rockets and going through the gravitational areas. Blaze was running through there when she hit a spring, flipping her into the opposite gravity area. She was about to land on the spikes when Shadow grabbed her hand. "Watch yourself." He warned.

"Sorry... I think I mis-stepped..." Blaze looked away. "Thanks."

Sonic felt a twinge of jealousy, but just continued running until he made it onto Act 2.

Everyone soon caught up, but right when they all arrived they were teleported somewhere else.

"Mwahaha!" Eggman cackled. "Look what we have here!"

Nega joined Eggman in front of the heroes. "Ah, the so called heroes. And Blaze, you sure know how to destroy someone's mobile machine." Sonic chuckled at Nega's comment, the memory of Blaze kicking Nega into oblivion flashed into his head.

"Now Blaze, I know you have the emeralds." Eggman and Nega got evil grins on their faces. "Hand them over," Eggman pushed a button, and a green cube appeared, holding Amy captive inside it. "Or she dies."

A/N: I like this chapter… Sad to announce A Love to Remember is over… However, next up is the sequel, A Love to Remember: To Win Their Heart


End file.
